rescue911fandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Tree Inferno
Location: Wichita, Kansas Date: December 19, 1991 Story On the night of December 19, 1991 in Wichita, Kansas, Terri Eckerman and her family and friends were getting ready for the holiday season. Her two-year-old son, Dustin, and his friend, Chris, were playing in the living room near the Christmas tree, while her three stepdaughters were busy in other parts of the house. All of the sudden, one of them heard a loud crackling popping noise and saw that the Christmas tree was on fire. Thirteen-year-old Danae, who was wrapping Christmas presents, heard Dustin scream. "It was like a danger type scream. I opened the bedroom door and looked out to see what was wrong and I stood there for a minute kind of thinking, 'This isn't really happening. I'm just seeing things,'" said Danae. When Terri heard it, she ran into the living room. "All I thought about was getting everyone out. I looked for the first person I could see and that was Chris, the little boy I was babysitting," said Terri. Danae saw Dustin run into his bedroom. "I got down on my knees and told him that we had to get out. But he wouldn't listen to me," said Danae. He kept on whining, hiding under the bed, and refused to get out. Eleven-year-old Devin escaped out the back door and ran to her neighbor, Leonard Petesinger, for help. "She was screaming and yelling, 'My house is on fire,'" said Leonard. He went into his kitchen and called the fire department. The flames and smoke were getting stronger and Dustin still refused to get out from under the bed. "He was huddled way back in the corner. There was lots and lots of smoke and was getting harder to see and breathe," said Danae. Terri went back into her house looking for Danae and Dustin. All of a sudden, there was a flash of fire and flames were everywhere. Danae ran out of Dustin's bedroom screaming that she had him who was still whining. "Dustin was kicking me and screaming at me to let him go," said Danae. All of a sudden, he let go of her hand and disappeared in the flames. Terri ran back in the house and grabbed Dustin who was crying and screaming in pain. All of a sudden, the house burst and Leonard could see that Dustin was burned from the waist up. "His scalp was dark, his face was burned. Tears came to my eyes," said Leonard. They put his hands under cool water and waited for the paramedics to arrive. Within three minutes of the call, Wichita EMS and Fire Department units arrived on the scene including medical officer Allen Green. "Upon entering the house I knew that Dustin was in critical condition because he had burns over his face, hands, chest, and abdomen. I knew this was a life threatening situation," said Allen. Terri's husband, Dwayne, got home from work after help arrived. "I didn't know at this point to what extent Dustin was burned. I tried to stay calm as I possibly could for Danae and my other two girls," said Dwayne. Every room in the Eckerman house was severely damaged including Dustin's bedroom. At St. Francis Regional Medical Center, Dustin suffered second and third degree burns on his arms, face, and neck. One year later, he is still recovering from his injuries and remains under the care of Dr. Robert Birmingham. "Dustin is doing very well. He will still have some visible scarring. I think his sister recognized what the problem was and she saved his life," said Dr. Birmingham. The Eckermans have their house back to normal, but Dustin still has to wear a strong mask over his face to cover the burns on it. Fire Marshall Ron Blackwell was at the scene that night. "The probable cause of the fire was an electrical short in the Christmas tree lights. Once you're out of the house, stay out of it," said Ron. Category:1991 Category:Kansas Category:Fires Category:Burns Category:Holiday Category:Christmas Category:Kid Heroes